1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a folding knife. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a folding knife having a pivoting blade and a pivoting blade guard.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, folding knives are knifes with at least one blade that is pivotably connected to a single handle. The blade generally pivots 180° between a closed position, wherein the blade is located within a groove in the handle, and an opened position, wherein the blade typically extends from the handle.
A Balison, sometimes called a Butterfly knife or a Batangas knife, is a type of folding knife that includes a single blade pivotably connected to two handle halves. The handle halves each rotate around the blade such that, when closed, the blade is concealed within grooves in the handle halves, and when opened, the blade extends from both of the handle halves. Because of the construction of the Balisong, the Balisong can quickly be manipulated, or flipped, from a closed to an opened position using one hand.